Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitzu: Season 06, A Word of Wisdom
by LeFils
Summary: A Red Rabbit project / "It's just.. nothing's like it used to be, but.. heh. I guess it'll never be anymore, huh?"
1. Chapter One - A Big Welcome Back

**(A fair warning before you read this?**

 **The first chapter is very long, but it's not NECESSARY to the story to read it, so you can skip to Chapter Two if you want**

 **Thank you for listening!**

 **-Author)**

"Morro Aventius Garmadon. Your charges are for theft, breaking and entering, and assault upon Pluto Vacci. You are sentenced to fifty years in prison. Do you plea innocence?"

The stubborn and slightly vulgar Wind Elemental stood before the judge, shackles tight around his wrists, his gray undershirt shredded and his pants caked in a thick layer of dark mud. He'd been in a struggle not thirty minutes ago, so he was a bit on edge and emotionally ready to lash out at someone if he so desired.

The judge was the slightly faded and frail Ink Elemental, Percival Hayden. A once fine man, but now that he's been using illegal dark magic for his wealth along with his own Element, it's taken some toll on him. Nobody really pointed it out, partially because it's not totally obvious, and partially because nobody cared enough.

"I am guilty. But It was not me who did these crimes," Morro finally answered, the few hairs that draped in front of his face gently shifted as he spoke.

"Explain, please,"

"I was under the impression that one of my closest friends was going to die if I hadn't done these things,"

the shackles clanked against each other as he spoke, with his mouth and with his hands,

"Somebody forced you?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have a name?"

"Well, it's not exactly clear as to whether or not I should-"

Percival slammed his fist on the wood table in before him,

"Do you have a name?"

This took Morro by surprise,

"I.. it's.. I don't think I-"

"Quit your mumbling and get on with it, boy!"

"Harbory! It's Harbory!" he shouted, a small spark of fire slowly growing.

"What? Harbory would do no such thing!"

"Look, you made me swear to keep honest. So I'm gonna keep my word! I'm NOT lying!"

"Where is your proof, then?"

"You know Harbory's been acting stranger than normal lately. They're going off the rails!" he threw his cuffed hands in the air to emphasize the word 'rails', "Something is wrong, and I'm not the one to blame for it. That psychopath IS!"

Percival let out a sigh and slowly leaned back in his chair. Few people inside the room with them would place bets on how many sighs it would take for the small man's last one. A ridiculous bet, really.

He reached up a thin, bony hand to rub the bridge of his nose in thought. Something he often did, as he was constantly in these semi-stressful situations.

"You're right," he agreed, a look of obvious solemn on his face. Then the man turned to one of the guards and said, "go retrieve Harbory for me, please." and dismissed him with a gentle wave of the hand.

Morro had, truthfully been in Harbory's command the whole time, but.. he never wanted to speak up to authority about it. Harbory was cruel and did not hesitate to hurt people, but authority wouldn't do much about it unless.. Harbory did something serious.

The authority, technically speaking, is a group of Elementals only concerned with the the protection of Non-Elementals, physically and mentally. Morro doesn't really see the purpose of these people's intentions towards humans, but.. interacted with both nonetheless.

Percival was the supposed 'leader' of this whole thing, but wasn't doing a very good job 'leading' people. He'll sometimes spend week after week alone in his house practicing dark magic so he can manipulate people's minds instead of helping everyone.

Harbory, at this time, isn't bothering to evade the police. In fact, they're going quite willingly.

Harbory is the Elemental Master of Jasper. A name they created for themselves because of the similarities between their Element and the Element of Amber.

Very.. very unoriginal in my opinion.

As soon as the authorities arrived with Harbory, they were stood next to the young Wind Master, who, as soon as he saw them, seemed to shrink from discomfort and.. an untracable hint of fear.

"Um.. dear Harbory.." Percival began, "this young fellow here is accusing you of holding a close friend of his.. hostage?"

Harbory looked to the left at Morro, (who was nearly shaking from the nerves) with a kind smile. It was the type of smile a murderer gave a victim when they know they can't be pegged for a crime.. yet.

Then their gaze returned to the judge, "Monsieur, I can most assuredly say that.. I have not commited these crimes. I do not know where exactly he got these.. ideas, but.. I have not been holding ANYONE hostage,"

"Ah, but.. where is your proof?"

"My proof..? Word is not.. enough?"

"Word is never enough. Morro, who is the person held captive?"

"Er.. an old friend I used to train with.. sir,"

"Train?"

"You know.. fighting.. and stuff,"

"Oh, right, yes, yes. What is their name, speak up this time,"

"Winfrey Amnesia,"

The crowd's voices started to rise at the mention of the Amnesia boy. He's been missing since the Serpentine War ended and people have been looking for him like crazy. He was sworn protector of one of the artifacts that Vacci made. The Book of Life. It disappeared just after he did, so that made everyone slightly more crazy.

Percival raised his voice to quiet the crowd down, but even after that there was still a bit of mumbling.

"Harbory? Is this true? After all these years?" Percival's eyebrows were a bit furrowed and his silver eyes were wide with worry.. and hope.

Harbory at this point started to worry as well. They didn't actually expect Morro to use their real name. This was a whole different turn of events that they were not ready for. The boy next to them noticed their sudden uncertainty and smirked at their vulnerability.

"I.. I don't.." they had trouble piecing together how they were gonna word this.

"I cannot lie to you, monsieur Hayden.." they sucked in a sharp breath of air, "I have.. been keeping Winfrey hostage.. to get Morro to do my biddin-"

One of the guards lost control of himself and lunged for their throat, getting a very strong grip on their jugular before suddenly being incased in a solid and large block of ice.

Jasper had just used their power on this guard. That's the similarity. But.. Jasper can either cut off everyone's power.. or take one. More than that will kill them.

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden commotion, and more guards were already rushing in to contain Harbory and remove the frozen guard's hands.

Soon their wrists were pinned behind their back, and they were facing the judge.

"M-Morro.. you knew about this.. all along?" Percival asked with dismay. He was still clearly in shock.

But Morro nodded.

Percival stood and turned to Harbory, rage boiling in his thin stomach, "You.. I.. where.. are you keeping him?"

"My monastary,"

"Why would you do this? It not only affected the Elementals, but the Non-Elementals as well!"

"Oh, like you give a DAMN about those humans, Percy! All you've ever wanted is their money and attention!" Harbory snapped, and Hayden replied with,

"Yes, but THAT'S NOT ILLEGAL! You KIDNAPPED the only known holder of the Book of Life, and decide you want their powers all to YOURSELF!"

"Percival! I'm not using them for myself! You would not understand. You and your skinny ass only care for that black magic and what it gives you!"

The judge's face had turned a bright red, his nose crinkling in a puffed-up disgust. That kind of disgust that people wore on their sleeves (and faces) when they know they've been beaten.

"Harbory, I trusted you. We all did. But now, knowing that you've had that power all to yourself since the War.. you deserve to rot in jail, for kidnapping, and forcing a child to do your dirty work."

And with that, Percival Hayden slammed the gavel, and Harbory was taken out of the room, screaming curses in French in his general direction.

Morro thought it be best not to correct the judge on the age assumption and kept quiet with pursed lips.

The red in the judge's face had died down, but he now wore a look of disappointment. He didn't really feel bad, though. He'd lost most of those pity feelings since he started manipulating people.

It was finished. People started leaving and Morro was sent free. Then it was over as quickly as it started.

And now.. returning to our French templar in jail.

Already they are sitting on the chain bench, twiddling their thumbs trying to think of a way out. But.. what was the use, anyways? They'd accidentally given Percy.. and literally everyone else the legitimate location of Winfrey. It was all over for their plans now.

"Vole Harbory..? Is that you? Christ, I never thought I'd see the day!"

A slightly stirring voice ripped them from their thoughts, and Harbory looked up to see a very old friend.

"G-Garmadon..?"

Chapter One, Draft Three (Finished?)

(A Big Welcome Back.. Sort Of)

"Morro Aventius Garmadon. Your charges are for theft, breaking and entering, and assault upon Pluto Vacci. You are sentenced to fifty years in prison. Do you plea innocence?"

The stubborn and slightly vulgar Wind Elemental stood before the judge, shackles tight around his wrists, his gray undershirt shredded and his pants caked in a thick layer of dark mud. He'd been in a struggle not thirty minutes ago, so he was a bit on edge and emotionally ready to lash out at someone if he so desired.

The judge was the slightly faded and frail Ink Elemental, Percival Hayden. A once fine man, but now that he's been using illegal dark magic for his wealth along with his own Element, it's taken some toll on him. Nobody really pointed it out, partially because it's not totally obvious, and partially because nobody cared enough.

"I am guilty. But It was not me who did these crimes," Morro finally answered, the few hairs that draped in front of his face gently shifted as he spoke.

"Explain, please,"

"I was under the impression that one of my closest friends was going to die if I hadn't done these things,"

the shackles clanked against each other as he spoke, with his mouth and with his hands,

"Somebody forced you?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have a name?"

"Well, it's not exactly clear as to whether or not I should-"

Percival slammed his fist on the wood table in before him,

"Do you have a name?"

This took Morro by surprise,

"I.. it's.. I don't think I-"

"Quit your mumbling and get on with it, boy!"

"Harbory! It's Harbory!" he shouted, a small spark of fire slowly growing.

"What? Harbory would do no such thing!"

"Look, you made me swear to keep honest. So I'm gonna keep my word! I'm NOT lying!"

"Where is your proof, then?"

"You know Harbory's been acting stranger than normal lately. They're going off the rails!" he threw his cuffed hands in the air to emphasize the word 'rails', "Something is wrong, and I'm not the one to blame for it. That psychopath IS!"

Percival let out a sigh and slowly leaned back in his chair. Few people inside the room with them would place bets on how many sighs it would take for the small man's last one. A ridiculous bet, really.

He reached up a thin, bony hand to rub the bridge of his nose in thought. Something he often did, as he was constantly in these semi-stressful situations.

"You're right," he agreed, a look of obvious solemn on his face. Then the man turned to one of the guards and said, "go retrieve Harbory for me, please." and dismissed him with a gentle wave of the hand.

Morro had, truthfully been in Harbory's command the whole time, but.. he never wanted to speak up to authority about it. Harbory was cruel and did not hesitate to hurt people, but authority wouldn't do much about it unless.. Harbory did something serious.

The authority, technically speaking, is a group of Elementals only concerned with the the protection of Non-Elementals, physically and mentally. Morro doesn't really see the purpose of these people's intentions towards humans, but.. interacted with both nonetheless.

Percival was the supposed 'leader' of this whole thing, but wasn't doing a very good job 'leading' people. He'll sometimes spend week after week alone in his house practicing dark magic so he can manipulate people's minds instead of helping everyone.

Harbory, at this time, isn't bothering to evade the police. In fact, they're going quite willingly.

Harbory is the Elemental Master of Jasper. A name they created for themselves because of the similarities between their Element and the Element of Amber.

Very.. very unoriginal in my opinion.

As soon as the authorities arrived with Harbory, they were stood next to the young Wind Master, who, as soon as he saw them, seemed to shrink from discomfort and.. an untracable hint of fear.

"Um.. dear Harbory.." Percival began, "this young fellow here is accusing you of holding a close friend of his.. hostage?"

Harbory looked to the left at Morro, (who was nearly shaking from the nerves) with a kind smile. It was the type of smile a murderer gave a victim when they know they can't be pegged for a crime.. yet.

Then their gaze returned to the judge, "Monsieur, I can most assuredly say that.. I have not commited these crimes. I do not know where exactly he got these.. ideas, but.. I have not been holding ANYONE hostage,"

"Ah, but.. where is your proof?"

"My proof..? Word is not.. enough?"

"Word is never enough. Morro, who is the person held captive?"

"Er.. an old friend I used to train with.. sir,"

"Train?"

"You know.. fighting.. and stuff,"

"Oh, right, yes, yes. What is their name, speak up this time,"

"Winfrey Amnesia,"

The crowd's voices started to rise at the mention of the Amnesia boy. He's been missing since the Serpentine War ended and people have been looking for him like crazy. He was sworn protector of one of the artifacts that Vacci made. The Book of Life. It disappeared just after he did, so that made everyone slightly more crazy.

Percival raised his voice to quiet the crowd down, but even after that there was still a bit of mumbling.

"Harbory? Is this true? After all these years?" Percival's eyebrows were a bit furrowed and his silver eyes were wide with worry.. and hope.

Harbory at this point started to worry as well. They didn't actually expect Morro to use their real name. This was a whole different turn of events that they were not ready for. The boy next to them noticed their sudden uncertainty and smirked at their vulnerability.

"I.. I don't.." they had trouble piecing together how they were gonna word this.

"I cannot lie to you, monsieur Hayden.." they sucked in a sharp breath of air, "I have.. been keeping Winfrey hostage.. to get Morro to do my biddin-"

One of the guards lost control of himself and lunged for their throat, getting a very strong grip on their jugular before suddenly being incased in a solid and large block of ice.

Jasper had just used their power on this guard. That's the similarity. But.. Jasper can either cut off everyone's power.. or take one. More than that will kill them.

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden commotion, and more guards were already rushing in to contain Harbory and remove the frozen guard's hands.

Soon their wrists were pinned behind their back, and they were facing the judge.

"M-Morro.. you knew about this.. all along?" Percival asked with dismay. He was still clearly in shock.

But Morro nodded.

Percival stood and turned to Harbory, rage boiling in his thin stomach, "You.. I.. where.. are you keeping him?"

"My monastary,"

"Why would you do this? It not only affected the Elementals, but the Non-Elementals as well!"

"Oh, like you give a DAMN about those humans, Percy! All you've ever wanted is their money and attention!" Harbory snapped, and Hayden replied with,

"Yes, but THAT'S NOT ILLEGAL! You KIDNAPPED the only known holder of the Book of Life, and decide you want their powers all to YOURSELF!"

"Percival! I'm not using them for myself! You would not understand. You and your skinny ass only care for that black magic and what it gives you!"

The judge's face had turned a bright red, his nose crinkling in a puffed-up disgust. That kind of disgust that people wore on their sleeves (and faces) when they know they've been beaten.

"Harbory, I trusted you. We all did. But now, knowing that you've had that power all to yourself since the War.. you deserve to rot in jail, for kidnapping, and forcing a child to do your dirty work."

And with that, Percival Hayden slammed the gavel, and Harbory was taken out of the room, screaming curses in French in his general direction.

Morro thought it be best not to correct the judge on the age assumption and kept quiet with pursed lips.

The red in the judge's face had died down, but he now wore a look of disappointment. He didn't really feel bad, though. He'd lost most of those pity feelings since he started manipulating people.

It was finished. People started leaving and Morro was sent free. Then it was over as quickly as it started.

And now.. returning to our French templar in jail.

Already they are sitting on the chain bench, twiddling their thumbs trying to think of a way out. But.. what was the use, anyways? They'd accidentally given Percy.. and literally everyone else the legitimate location of Winfrey. It was all over for their plans now.

"Vole Harbory..? Is that you? Christ, I never thought I'd see the day!"

A slightly stirring voice ripped them from their thoughts, and Harbory looked up to see a very old friend.

"G-Garmadon..?"

Chapter One, Draft Three (Finished?)

(A Big Welcome Back.. Sort Of)

"Morro Aventius Garmadon. Your charges are for theft, breaking and entering, and assault upon Pluto Vacci. You are sentenced to fifty years in prison. Do you plea innocence?"

The stubborn and slightly vulgar Wind Elemental stood before the judge, shackles tight around his wrists, his gray undershirt shredded and his pants caked in a thick layer of dark mud. He'd been in a struggle not thirty minutes ago, so he was a bit on edge and emotionally ready to lash out at someone if he so desired.

The judge was the slightly faded and frail Ink Elemental, Percival Hayden. A once fine man, but now that he's been using illegal dark magic for his wealth along with his own Element, it's taken some toll on him. Nobody really pointed it out, partially because it's not totally obvious, and partially because nobody cared enough.

"I am guilty. But It was not me who did these crimes," Morro finally answered, the few hairs that draped in front of his face gently shifted as he spoke.

"Explain, please,"

"I was under the impression that one of my closest friends was going to die if I hadn't done these things,"

the shackles clanked against each other as he spoke, with his mouth and with his hands,

"Somebody forced you?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have a name?"

"Well, it's not exactly clear as to whether or not I should-"

Percival slammed his fist on the wood table in before him,

"Do you have a name?"

This took Morro by surprise,

"I.. it's.. I don't think I-"

"Quit your mumbling and get on with it, boy!"

"Harbory! It's Harbory!" he shouted, a small spark of fire slowly growing.

"What? Harbory would do no such thing!"

"Look, you made me swear to keep honest. So I'm gonna keep my word! I'm NOT lying!"

"Where is your proof, then?"

"You know Harbory's been acting stranger than normal lately. They're going off the rails!" he threw his cuffed hands in the air to emphasize the word 'rails', "Something is wrong, and I'm not the one to blame for it. That psychopath IS!"

Percival let out a sigh and slowly leaned back in his chair. Few people inside the room with them would place bets on how many sighs it would take for the small man's last one. A ridiculous bet, really.

He reached up a thin, bony hand to rub the bridge of his nose in thought. Something he often did, as he was constantly in these semi-stressful situations.

"You're right," he agreed, a look of obvious solemn on his face. Then the man turned to one of the guards and said, "go retrieve Harbory for me, please." and dismissed him with a gentle wave of the hand.

Morro had, truthfully been in Harbory's command the whole time, but.. he never wanted to speak up to authority about it. Harbory was cruel and did not hesitate to hurt people, but authority wouldn't do much about it unless.. Harbory did something serious.

The authority, technically speaking, is a group of Elementals only concerned with the the protection of Non-Elementals, physically and mentally. Morro doesn't really see the purpose of these people's intentions towards humans, but.. interacted with both nonetheless.

Percival was the supposed 'leader' of this whole thing, but wasn't doing a very good job 'leading' people. He'll sometimes spend week after week alone in his house practicing dark magic so he can manipulate people's minds instead of helping everyone.

Harbory, at this time, isn't bothering to evade the police. In fact, they're going quite willingly.

Harbory is the Elemental Master of Jasper. A name they created for themselves because of the similarities between their Element and the Element of Amber.

Very.. very unoriginal in my opinion.

As soon as the authorities arrived with Harbory, they were stood next to the young Wind Master, who, as soon as he saw them, seemed to shrink from discomfort and.. an untracable hint of fear.

"Um.. dear Harbory.." Percival began, "this young fellow here is accusing you of holding a close friend of his.. hostage?"

Harbory looked to the left at Morro, (who was nearly shaking from the nerves) with a kind smile. It was the type of smile a murderer gave a victim when they know they can't be pegged for a crime.. yet.

Then their gaze returned to the judge, "Monsieur, I can most assuredly say that.. I have not commited these crimes. I do not know where exactly he got these.. ideas, but.. I have not been holding ANYONE hostage,"

"Ah, but.. where is your proof?"

"My proof..? Word is not.. enough?"

"Word is never enough. Morro, who is the person held captive?"

"Er.. an old friend I used to train with.. sir,"

"Train?"

"You know.. fighting.. and stuff,"

"Oh, right, yes, yes. What is their name, speak up this time,"

"Winfrey Amnesia,"

The crowd's voices started to rise at the mention of the Amnesia boy. He's been missing since the Serpentine War ended and people have been looking for him like crazy. He was sworn protector of one of the artifacts that Vacci made. The Book of Life. It disappeared just after he did, so that made everyone slightly more crazy.

Percival raised his voice to quiet the crowd down, but even after that there was still a bit of mumbling.

"Harbory? Is this true? After all these years?" Percival's eyebrows were a bit furrowed and his silver eyes were wide with worry.. and hope.

Harbory at this point started to worry as well. They didn't actually expect Morro to use their real name. This was a whole different turn of events that they were not ready for. The boy next to them noticed their sudden uncertainty and smirked at their vulnerability.

"I.. I don't.." they had trouble piecing together how they were gonna word this.

"I cannot lie to you, monsieur Hayden.." they sucked in a sharp breath of air, "I have.. been keeping Winfrey hostage.. to get Morro to do my biddin-"

One of the guards lost control of himself and lunged for their throat, getting a very strong grip on their jugular before suddenly being incased in a solid and large block of ice.

Jasper had just used their power on this guard. That's the similarity. But.. Jasper can either cut off everyone's power.. or take one. More than that will kill them.

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden commotion, and more guards were already rushing in to contain Harbory and remove the frozen guard's hands.

Soon their wrists were pinned behind their back, and they were facing the judge.

"M-Morro.. you knew about this.. all along?" Percival asked with dismay. He was still clearly in shock.

But Morro nodded.

Percival stood and turned to Harbory, rage boiling in his thin stomach, "You.. I.. where.. are you keeping him?"

"My monastary,"

"Why would you do this? It not only affected the Elementals, but the Non-Elementals as well!"

"Oh, like you give a DAMN about those humans, Percy! All you've ever wanted is their money and attention!" Harbory snapped, and Hayden replied with,

"Yes, but THAT'S NOT ILLEGAL! You KIDNAPPED the only known holder of the Book of Life, and decide you want their powers all to YOURSELF!"

"Percival! I'm not using them for myself! You would not understand. You and your skinny ass only care for that black magic and what it gives you!"

The judge's face had turned a bright red, his nose crinkling in a puffed-up disgust. That kind of disgust that people wore on their sleeves (and faces) when they know they've been beaten.

"Harbory, I trusted you. We all did. But now, knowing that you've had that power all to yourself since the War.. you deserve to rot in jail, for kidnapping, and forcing a child to do your dirty work."

And with that, Percival Hayden slammed the gavel, and Harbory was taken out of the room, screaming curses in French in his general direction.

Morro thought it be best not to correct the judge on the age assumption and kept quiet with pursed lips.

The red in the judge's face had died down, but he now wore a look of disappointment. He didn't really feel bad, though. He'd lost most of those pity feelings since he started manipulating people.

It was finished. People started leaving and Morro was sent free. Then it was over as quickly as it started.

And now.. returning to our French templar in jail.

Already they are sitting on the chain bench, twiddling their thumbs trying to think of a way out. But.. what was the use, anyways? They'd accidentally given Percy.. and literally everyone else the legitimate location of Winfrey. It was all over for their plans now.

"Vole Harbory..? Is that you? Christ, I never thought I'd see the day!"

A slightly stirring voice ripped them from their thoughts, and Harbory looked up to see a very old friend.

"G-Garmadon..?"

Chapter One, Draft Three (Finished?)

(A Big Welcome Back.. Sort Of)

"Morro Aventius Garmadon. Your charges are for theft, breaking and entering, and assault upon Pluto Vacci. You are sentenced to fifty years in prison. Do you plea innocence?"

The stubborn and slightly vulgar Wind Elemental stood before the judge, shackles tight around his wrists, his gray undershirt shredded and his pants caked in a thick layer of dark mud. He'd been in a struggle not thirty minutes ago, so he was a bit on edge and emotionally ready to lash out at someone if he so desired.

The judge was the slightly faded and frail Ink Elemental, Percival Hayden. A once fine man, but now that he's been using illegal dark magic for his wealth along with his own Element, it's taken some toll on him. Nobody really pointed it out, partially because it's not totally obvious, and partially because nobody cared enough.

"I am guilty. But It was not me who did these crimes," Morro finally answered, the few hairs that draped in front of his face gently shifted as he spoke.

"Explain, please,"

"I was under the impression that one of my closest friends was going to die if I hadn't done these things,"

the shackles clanked against each other as he spoke, with his mouth and with his hands,

"Somebody forced you?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have a name?"

"Well, it's not exactly clear as to whether or not I should-"

Percival slammed his fist on the wood table in before him,

"Do you have a name?"

This took Morro by surprise,

"I.. it's.. I don't think I-"

"Quit your mumbling and get on with it, boy!"

"Harbory! It's Harbory!" he shouted, a small spark of fire slowly growing.

"What? Harbory would do no such thing!"

"Look, you made me swear to keep honest. So I'm gonna keep my word! I'm NOT lying!"

"Where is your proof, then?"

"You know Harbory's been acting stranger than normal lately. They're going off the rails!" he threw his cuffed hands in the air to emphasize the word 'rails', "Something is wrong, and I'm not the one to blame for it. That psychopath IS!"

Percival let out a sigh and slowly leaned back in his chair. Few people inside the room with them would place bets on how many sighs it would take for the small man's last one. A ridiculous bet, really.

He reached up a thin, bony hand to rub the bridge of his nose in thought. Something he often did, as he was constantly in these semi-stressful situations.

"You're right," he agreed, a look of obvious solemn on his face. Then the man turned to one of the guards and said, "go retrieve Harbory for me, please." and dismissed him with a gentle wave of the hand.

Morro had, truthfully been in Harbory's command the whole time, but.. he never wanted to speak up to authority about it. Harbory was cruel and did not hesitate to hurt people, but authority wouldn't do much about it unless.. Harbory did something serious.

The authority, technically speaking, is a group of Elementals only concerned with the the protection of Non-Elementals, physically and mentally. Morro doesn't really see the purpose of these people's intentions towards humans, but.. interacted with both nonetheless.

Percival was the supposed 'leader' of this whole thing, but wasn't doing a very good job 'leading' people. He'll sometimes spend week after week alone in his house practicing dark magic so he can manipulate people's minds instead of helping everyone.

Harbory, at this time, isn't bothering to evade the police. In fact, they're going quite willingly.

Harbory is the Elemental Master of Jasper. A name they created for themselves because of the similarities between their Element and the Element of Amber.

Very.. very unoriginal in my opinion.

As soon as the authorities arrived with Harbory, they were stood next to the young Wind Master, who, as soon as he saw them, seemed to shrink from discomfort and.. an untracable hint of fear.

"Um.. dear Harbory.." Percival began, "this young fellow here is accusing you of holding a close friend of his.. hostage?"

Harbory looked to the left at Morro, (who was nearly shaking from the nerves) with a kind smile. It was the type of smile a murderer gave a victim when they know they can't be pegged for a crime.. yet.

Then their gaze returned to the judge, "Monsieur, I can most assuredly say that.. I have not commited these crimes. I do not know where exactly he got these.. ideas, but.. I have not been holding ANYONE hostage,"

"Ah, but.. where is your proof?"

"My proof..? Word is not.. enough?"

"Word is never enough. Morro, who is the person held captive?"

"Er.. an old friend I used to train with.. sir,"

"Train?"

"You know.. fighting.. and stuff,"

"Oh, right, yes, yes. What is their name, speak up this time,"

"Winfrey Amnesia,"

The crowd's voices started to rise at the mention of the Amnesia boy. He's been missing since the Serpentine War ended and people have been looking for him like crazy. He was sworn protector of one of the artifacts that Vacci made. The Book of Life. It disappeared just after he did, so that made everyone slightly more crazy.

Percival raised his voice to quiet the crowd down, but even after that there was still a bit of mumbling.

"Harbory? Is this true? After all these years?" Percival's eyebrows were a bit furrowed and his silver eyes were wide with worry.. and hope.

Harbory at this point started to worry as well. They didn't actually expect Morro to use their real name. This was a whole different turn of events that they were not ready for. The boy next to them noticed their sudden uncertainty and smirked at their vulnerability.

"I.. I don't.." they had trouble piecing together how they were gonna word this.

"I cannot lie to you, monsieur Hayden.." they sucked in a sharp breath of air, "I have.. been keeping Winfrey hostage.. to get Morro to do my biddin-"

One of the guards lost control of himself and lunged for their throat, getting a very strong grip on their jugular before suddenly being incased in a solid and large block of ice.

Jasper had just used their power on this guard. That's the similarity. But.. Jasper can either cut off everyone's power.. or take one. More than that will kill them.

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden commotion, and more guards were already rushing in to contain Harbory and remove the frozen guard's hands.

Soon their wrists were pinned behind their back, and they were facing the judge.

"M-Morro.. you knew about this.. all along?" Percival asked with dismay. He was still clearly in shock.

But Morro nodded.

Percival stood and turned to Harbory, rage boiling in his thin stomach, "You.. I.. where.. are you keeping him?"

"My monastary,"

"Why would you do this? It not only affected the Elementals, but the Non-Elementals as well!"

"Oh, like you give a DAMN about those humans, Percy! All you've ever wanted is their money and attention!" Harbory snapped, and Hayden replied with,

"Yes, but THAT'S NOT ILLEGAL! You KIDNAPPED the only known holder of the Book of Life, and decide you want their powers all to YOURSELF!"

"Percival! I'm not using them for myself! You would not understand. You and your skinny ass only care for that black magic and what it gives you!"

The judge's face had turned a bright red, his nose crinkling in a puffed-up disgust. That kind of disgust that people wore on their sleeves (and faces) when they know they've been beaten.

"Harbory, I trusted you. We all did. But now, knowing that you've had that power all to yourself since the War.. you deserve to rot in jail, for kidnapping, and forcing a child to do your dirty work."

And with that, Percival Hayden slammed the gavel, and Harbory was taken out of the room, screaming curses in French in his general direction.

Morro thought it be best not to correct the judge on the age assumption and kept quiet with pursed lips.

The red in the judge's face had died down, but he now wore a look of disappointment. He didn't really feel bad, though. He'd lost most of those pity feelings since he started manipulating people.

It was finished. People started leaving and Morro was sent free. Then it was over as quickly as it started.

And now.. returning to our French templar in jail.

Already they are sitting on the chain bench, twiddling their thumbs trying to think of a way out. But.. what was the use, anyways? They'd accidentally given Percy.. and literally everyone else the legitimate location of Winfrey. It was all over for their plans now.

"Vole Harbory..? Is that you? Christ, I never thought I'd see the day!"

A slightly stirring voice ripped them from their thoughts, and Harbory looked up to see a very old friend.

"G-Garmadon..?"

Chapter One, Draft Three (Finished?)

(A Big Welcome Back.. Sort Of)

"Morro Aventius Garmadon. Your charges are for theft, breaking and entering, and assault upon Pluto Vacci. You are sentenced to fifty years in prison. Do you plea innocence?"

The stubborn and slightly vulgar Wind Elemental stood before the judge, shackles tight around his wrists, his gray undershirt shredded and his pants caked in a thick layer of dark mud. He'd been in a struggle not thirty minutes ago, so he was a bit on edge and emotionally ready to lash out at someone if he so desired.

The judge was the slightly faded and frail Ink Elemental, Percival Hayden. A once fine man, but now that he's been using illegal dark magic for his wealth along with his own Element, it's taken some toll on him. Nobody really pointed it out, partially because it's not totally obvious, and partially because nobody cared enough.

"I am guilty. But It was not me who did these crimes," Morro finally answered, the few hairs that draped in front of his face gently shifted as he spoke.

"Explain, please,"

"I was under the impression that one of my closest friends was going to die if I hadn't done these things,"

the shackles clanked against each other as he spoke, with his mouth and with his hands,

"Somebody forced you?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have a name?"

"Well, it's not exactly clear as to whether or not I should-"

Percival slammed his fist on the wood table in before him,

"Do you have a name?"

This took Morro by surprise,

"I.. it's.. I don't think I-"

"Quit your mumbling and get on with it, boy!"

"Harbory! It's Harbory!" he shouted, a small spark of fire slowly growing.

"What? Harbory would do no such thing!"

"Look, you made me swear to keep honest. So I'm gonna keep my word! I'm NOT lying!"

"Where is your proof, then?"

"You know Harbory's been acting stranger than normal lately. They're going off the rails!" he threw his cuffed hands in the air to emphasize the word 'rails', "Something is wrong, and I'm not the one to blame for it. That psychopath IS!"

Percival let out a sigh and slowly leaned back in his chair. Few people inside the room with them would place bets on how many sighs it would take for the small man's last one. A ridiculous bet, really.

He reached up a thin, bony hand to rub the bridge of his nose in thought. Something he often did, as he was constantly in these semi-stressful situations.

"You're right," he agreed, a look of obvious solemn on his face. Then the man turned to one of the guards and said, "go retrieve Harbory for me, please." and dismissed him with a gentle wave of the hand.

Morro had, truthfully been in Harbory's command the whole time, but.. he never wanted to speak up to authority about it. Harbory was cruel and did not hesitate to hurt people, but authority wouldn't do much about it unless.. Harbory did something serious.

The authority, technically speaking, is a group of Elementals only concerned with the the protection of Non-Elementals, physically and mentally. Morro doesn't really see the purpose of these people's intentions towards humans, but.. interacted with both nonetheless.

Percival was the supposed 'leader' of this whole thing, but wasn't doing a very good job 'leading' people. He'll sometimes spend week after week alone in his house practicing dark magic so he can manipulate people's minds instead of helping everyone.

Harbory, at this time, isn't bothering to evade the police. In fact, they're going quite willingly.

Harbory is the Elemental Master of Jasper. A name they created for themselves because of the similarities between their Element and the Element of Amber.

Very.. very unoriginal in my opinion.

As soon as the authorities arrived with Harbory, they were stood next to the young Wind Master, who, as soon as he saw them, seemed to shrink from discomfort and.. an untracable hint of fear.

"Um.. dear Harbory.." Percival began, "this young fellow here is accusing you of holding a close friend of his.. hostage?"

Harbory looked to the left at Morro, (who was nearly shaking from the nerves) with a kind smile. It was the type of smile a murderer gave a victim when they know they can't be pegged for a crime.. yet.

Then their gaze returned to the judge, "Monsieur, I can most assuredly say that.. I have not commited these crimes. I do not know where exactly he got these.. ideas, but.. I have not been holding ANYONE hostage,"

"Ah, but.. where is your proof?"

"My proof..? Word is not.. enough?"

"Word is never enough. Morro, who is the person held captive?"

"Er.. an old friend I used to train with.. sir,"

"Train?"

"You know.. fighting.. and stuff,"

"Oh, right, yes, yes. What is their name, speak up this time,"

"Winfrey Amnesia,"

The crowd's voices started to rise at the mention of the Amnesia boy. He's been missing since the Serpentine War ended and people have been looking for him like crazy. He was sworn protector of one of the artifacts that Vacci made. The Book of Life. It disappeared just after he did, so that made everyone slightly more crazy.

Percival raised his voice to quiet the crowd down, but even after that there was still a bit of mumbling.

"Harbory? Is this true? After all these years?" Percival's eyebrows were a bit furrowed and his silver eyes were wide with worry.. and hope.

Harbory at this point started to worry as well. They didn't actually expect Morro to use their real name. This was a whole different turn of events that they were not ready for. The boy next to them noticed their sudden uncertainty and smirked at their vulnerability.

"I.. I don't.." they had trouble piecing together how they were gonna word this.

"I cannot lie to you, monsieur Hayden.." they sucked in a sharp breath of air, "I have.. been keeping Winfrey hostage.. to get Morro to do my biddin-"

One of the guards lost control of himself and lunged for their throat, getting a very strong grip on their jugular before suddenly being incased in a solid and large block of ice.

Jasper had just used their power on this guard. That's the similarity. But.. Jasper can either cut off everyone's power.. or take one. More than that will kill them.

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden commotion, and more guards were already rushing in to contain Harbory and remove the frozen guard's hands.

Soon their wrists were pinned behind their back, and they were facing the judge.

"M-Morro.. you knew about this.. all along?" Percival asked with dismay. He was still clearly in shock.

But Morro nodded.

Percival stood and turned to Harbory, rage boiling in his thin stomach, "You.. I.. where.. are you keeping him?"

"My monastary,"

"Why would you do this? It not only affected the Elementals, but the Non-Elementals as well!"

"Oh, like you give a DAMN about those humans, Percy! All you've ever wanted is their money and attention!" Harbory snapped, and Hayden replied with,

"Yes, but THAT'S NOT ILLEGAL! You KIDNAPPED the only known holder of the Book of Life, and decide you want their powers all to YOURSELF!"

"Percival! I'm not using them for myself! You would not understand. You and your skinny ass only care for that black magic and what it gives you!"

The judge's face had turned a bright red, his nose crinkling in a puffed-up disgust. That kind of disgust that people wore on their sleeves (and faces) when they know they've been beaten.

"Harbory, I trusted you. We all did. But now, knowing that you've had that power all to yourself since the War.. you deserve to rot in jail, for kidnapping, and forcing a child to do your dirty work."

And with that, Percival Hayden slammed the gavel, and Harbory was taken out of the room, screaming curses in French in his general direction.

Morro thought it be best not to correct the judge on the age assumption and kept quiet with pursed lips.

The red in the judge's face had died down, but he now wore a look of disappointment. He didn't really feel bad, though. He'd lost most of those pity feelings since he started manipulating people.

It was finished. People started leaving and Morro was sent free. Then it was over as quickly as it started.

And now.. returning to our French templar in jail.

Already they are sitting on the chain bench, twiddling their thumbs trying to think of a way out. But.. what was the use, anyways? They'd accidentally given Percy.. and literally everyone else the legitimate location of Winfrey. It was all over for their plans now.

"Vole Harbory..? Is that you? Christ, I never thought I'd see the day!"

A slightly stirring voice ripped them from their thoughts, and Harbory looked up to see a very old friend.

"G-Garmadon..?"

Chapter One, Draft Three (Finished?)

(A Big Welcome Back.. Sort Of)

"Morro Aventius Garmadon. Your charges are for theft, breaking and entering, and assault upon Pluto Vacci. You are sentenced to fifty years in prison. Do you plea innocence?"

The stubborn and slightly vulgar Wind Elemental stood before the judge, shackles tight around his wrists, his gray undershirt shredded and his pants caked in a thick layer of dark mud. He'd been in a struggle not thirty minutes ago, so he was a bit on edge and emotionally ready to lash out at someone if he so desired.

The judge was the slightly faded and frail Ink Elemental, Percival Hayden. A once fine man, but now that he's been using illegal dark magic for his wealth along with his own Element, it's taken some toll on him. Nobody really pointed it out, partially because it's not totally obvious, and partially because nobody cared enough.

"I am guilty. But It was not me who did these crimes," Morro finally answered, the few hairs that draped in front of his face gently shifted as he spoke.

"Explain, please,"

"I was under the impression that one of my closest friends was going to die if I hadn't done these things,"

the shackles clanked against each other as he spoke, with his mouth and with his hands,

"Somebody forced you?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have a name?"

"Well, it's not exactly clear as to whether or not I should-"

Percival slammed his fist on the wood table in before him,

"Do you have a name?"

This took Morro by surprise,

"I.. it's.. I don't think I-"

"Quit your mumbling and get on with it, boy!"

"Harbory! It's Harbory!" he shouted, a small spark of fire slowly growing.

"What? Harbory would do no such thing!"

"Look, you made me swear to keep honest. So I'm gonna keep my word! I'm NOT lying!"

"Where is your proof, then?"

"You know Harbory's been acting stranger than normal lately. They're going off the rails!" he threw his cuffed hands in the air to emphasize the word 'rails', "Something is wrong, and I'm not the one to blame for it. That psychopath IS!"

Percival let out a sigh and slowly leaned back in his chair. Few people inside the room with them would place bets on how many sighs it would take for the small man's last one. A ridiculous bet, really.

He reached up a thin, bony hand to rub the bridge of his nose in thought. Something he often did, as he was constantly in these semi-stressful situations.

"You're right," he agreed, a look of obvious solemn on his face. Then the man turned to one of the guards and said, "go retrieve Harbory for me, please." and dismissed him with a gentle wave of the hand.

Morro had, truthfully been in Harbory's command the whole time, but.. he never wanted to speak up to authority about it. Harbory was cruel and did not hesitate to hurt people, but authority wouldn't do much about it unless.. Harbory did something serious.

The authority, technically speaking, is a group of Elementals only concerned with the the protection of Non-Elementals, physically and mentally. Morro doesn't really see the purpose of these people's intentions towards humans, but.. interacted with both nonetheless.

Percival was the supposed 'leader' of this whole thing, but wasn't doing a very good job 'leading' people. He'll sometimes spend week after week alone in his house practicing dark magic so he can manipulate people's minds instead of helping everyone.

Harbory, at this time, isn't bothering to evade the police. In fact, they're going quite willingly.

Harbory is the Elemental Master of Jasper. A name they created for themselves because of the similarities between their Element and the Element of Amber.

Very.. very unoriginal in my opinion.

As soon as the authorities arrived with Harbory, they were stood next to the young Wind Master, who, as soon as he saw them, seemed to shrink from discomfort and.. an untracable hint of fear.

"Um.. dear Harbory.." Percival began, "this young fellow here is accusing you of holding a close friend of his.. hostage?"

Harbory looked to the left at Morro, (who was nearly shaking from the nerves) with a kind smile. It was the type of smile a murderer gave a victim when they know they can't be pegged for a crime.. yet.

Then their gaze returned to the judge, "Monsieur, I can most assuredly say that.. I have not commited these crimes. I do not know where exactly he got these.. ideas, but.. I have not been holding ANYONE hostage,"

"Ah, but.. where is your proof?"

"My proof..? Word is not.. enough?"

"Word is never enough. Morro, who is the person held captive?"

"Er.. an old friend I used to train with.. sir,"

"Train?"

"You know.. fighting.. and stuff,"

"Oh, right, yes, yes. What is their name, speak up this time,"

"Winfrey Amnesia,"

The crowd's voices started to rise at the mention of the Amnesia boy. He's been missing since the Serpentine War ended and people have been looking for him like crazy. He was sworn protector of one of the artifacts that Vacci made. The Book of Life. It disappeared just after he did, so that made everyone slightly more crazy.

Percival raised his voice to quiet the crowd down, but even after that there was still a bit of mumbling.

"Harbory? Is this true? After all these years?" Percival's eyebrows were a bit furrowed and his silver eyes were wide with worry.. and hope.

Harbory at this point started to worry as well. They didn't actually expect Morro to use their real name. This was a whole different turn of events that they were not ready for. The boy next to them noticed their sudden uncertainty and smirked at their vulnerability.

"I.. I don't.." they had trouble piecing together how they were gonna word this.

"I cannot lie to you, monsieur Hayden.." they sucked in a sharp breath of air, "I have.. been keeping Winfrey hostage.. to get Morro to do my biddin-"

One of the guards lost control of himself and lunged for their throat, getting a very strong grip on their jugular before suddenly being incased in a solid and large block of ice.

Jasper had just used their power on this guard. That's the similarity. But.. Jasper can either cut off everyone's power.. or take one. More than that will kill them.

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden commotion, and more guards were already rushing in to contain Harbory and remove the frozen guard's hands.

Soon their wrists were pinned behind their back, and they were facing the judge.

"M-Morro.. you knew about this.. all along?" Percival asked with dismay. He was still clearly in shock.

But Morro nodded.

Percival stood and turned to Harbory, rage boiling in his thin stomach, "You.. I.. where.. are you keeping him?"

"My monastary,"

"Why would you do this? It not only affected the Elementals, but the Non-Elementals as well!"

"Oh, like you give a DAMN about those humans, Percy! All you've ever wanted is their money and attention!" Harbory snapped, and Hayden replied with,

"Yes, but THAT'S NOT ILLEGAL! You KIDNAPPED the only known holder of the Book of Life, and decide you want their powers all to YOURSELF!"

"Percival! I'm not using them for myself! You would not understand. You and your skinny ass only care for that black magic and what it gives you!"

The judge's face had turned a bright red, his nose crinkling in a puffed-up disgust. That kind of disgust that people wore on their sleeves (and faces) when they know they've been beaten.

"Harbory, I trusted you. We all did. But now, knowing that you've had that power all to yourself since the War.. you deserve to rot in jail, for kidnapping, and forcing a child to do your dirty work."

And with that, Percival Hayden slammed the gavel, and Harbory was taken out of the room, screaming curses in French in his general direction.

Morro thought it be best not to correct the judge on the age assumption and kept quiet with pursed lips.

The red in the judge's face had died down, but he now wore a look of disappointment. He didn't really feel bad, though. He'd lost most of those pity feelings since he started manipulating people.

It was finished. People started leaving and Morro was sent free. Then it was over as quickly as it started.

And now.. returning to our French templar in jail.

Already they are sitting on the chain bench, twiddling their thumbs trying to think of a way out. But.. what was the use, anyways? They'd accidentally given Percy.. and literally everyone else the legitimate location of Winfrey. It was all over for their plans now.

"Vole Harbory..? Is that you? Christ, I never thought I'd see the day!"

A slightly stirring voice ripped them from their thoughts, and Harbory looked up to see a very old friend.

"G-Garmadon..?"

Chapter One, Draft Three (Finished?)

(A Big Welcome Back.. Sort Of)

"Morro Aventius Garmadon. Your charges are for theft, breaking and entering, and assault upon Pluto Vacci. You are sentenced to fifty years in prison. Do you plea innocence?"

The stubborn and slightly vulgar Wind Elemental stood before the judge, shackles tight around his wrists, his gray undershirt shredded and his pants caked in a thick layer of dark mud. He'd been in a struggle not thirty minutes ago, so he was a bit on edge and emotionally ready to lash out at someone if he so desired.

The judge was the slightly faded and frail Ink Elemental, Percival Hayden. A once fine man, but now that he's been using illegal dark magic for his wealth along with his own Element, it's taken some toll on him. Nobody really pointed it out, partially because it's not totally obvious, and partially because nobody cared enough.

"I am guilty. But It was not me who did these crimes," Morro finally answered, the few hairs that draped in front of his face gently shifted as he spoke.

"Explain, please,"

"I was under the impression that one of my closest friends was going to die if I hadn't done these things,"

the shackles clanked against each other as he spoke, with his mouth and with his hands,

"Somebody forced you?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have a name?"

"Well, it's not exactly clear as to whether or not I should-"

Percival slammed his fist on the wood table in before him,

"Do you have a name?"

This took Morro by surprise,

"I.. it's.. I don't think I-"

"Quit your mumbling and get on with it, boy!"

"Harbory! It's Harbory!" he shouted, a small spark of fire slowly growing.

"What? Harbory would do no such thing!"

"Look, you made me swear to keep honest. So I'm gonna keep my word! I'm NOT lying!"

"Where is your proof, then?"

"You know Harbory's been acting stranger than normal lately. They're going off the rails!" he threw his cuffed hands in the air to emphasize the word 'rails', "Something is wrong, and I'm not the one to blame for it. That psychopath IS!"

Percival let out a sigh and slowly leaned back in his chair. Few people inside the room with them would place bets on how many sighs it would take for the small man's last one. A ridiculous bet, really.

He reached up a thin, bony hand to rub the bridge of his nose in thought. Something he often did, as he was constantly in these semi-stressful situations.

"You're right," he agreed, a look of obvious solemn on his face. Then the man turned to one of the guards and said, "go retrieve Harbory for me, please." and dismissed him with a gentle wave of the hand.

Morro had, truthfully been in Harbory's command the whole time, but.. he never wanted to speak up to authority about it. Harbory was cruel and did not hesitate to hurt people, but authority wouldn't do much about it unless.. Harbory did something serious.

The authority, technically speaking, is a group of Elementals only concerned with the the protection of Non-Elementals, physically and mentally. Morro doesn't really see the purpose of these people's intentions towards humans, but.. interacted with both nonetheless.

Percival was the supposed 'leader' of this whole thing, but wasn't doing a very good job 'leading' people. He'll sometimes spend week after week alone in his house practicing dark magic so he can manipulate people's minds instead of helping everyone.

Harbory, at this time, isn't bothering to evade the police. In fact, they're going quite willingly.

Harbory is the Elemental Master of Jasper. A name they created for themselves because of the similarities between their Element and the Element of Amber.

Very.. very unoriginal in my opinion.

As soon as the authorities arrived with Harbory, they were stood next to the young Wind Master, who, as soon as he saw them, seemed to shrink from discomfort and.. an untracable hint of fear.

"Um.. dear Harbory.." Percival began, "this young fellow here is accusing you of holding a close friend of his.. hostage?"

Harbory looked to the left at Morro, (who was nearly shaking from the nerves) with a kind smile. It was the type of smile a murderer gave a victim when they know they can't be pegged for a crime.. yet.

Then their gaze returned to the judge, "Monsieur, I can most assuredly say that.. I have not commited these crimes. I do not know where exactly he got these.. ideas, but.. I have not been holding ANYONE hostage,"

"Ah, but.. where is your proof?"

"My proof..? Word is not.. enough?"

"Word is never enough. Morro, who is the person held captive?"

"Er.. an old friend I used to train with.. sir,"

"Train?"

"You know.. fighting.. and stuff,"

"Oh, right, yes, yes. What is their name, speak up this time,"

"Winfrey Amnesia,"

The crowd's voices started to rise at the mention of the Amnesia boy. He's been missing since the Serpentine War ended and people have been looking for him like crazy. He was sworn protector of one of the artifacts that Vacci made. The Book of Life. It disappeared just after he did, so that made everyone slightly more crazy.

Percival raised his voice to quiet the crowd down, but even after that there was still a bit of mumbling.

"Harbory? Is this true? After all these years?" Percival's eyebrows were a bit furrowed and his silver eyes were wide with worry.. and hope.

Harbory at this point started to worry as well. They didn't actually expect Morro to use their real name. This was a whole different turn of events that they were not ready for. The boy next to them noticed their sudden uncertainty and smirked at their vulnerability.

"I.. I don't.." they had trouble piecing together how they were gonna word this.

"I cannot lie to you, monsieur Hayden.." they sucked in a sharp breath of air, "I have.. been keeping Winfrey hostage.. to get Morro to do my biddin-"

One of the guards lost control of himself and lunged for their throat, getting a very strong grip on their jugular before suddenly being incased in a solid and large block of ice.

Jasper had just used their power on this guard. That's the similarity. But.. Jasper can either cut off everyone's power.. or take one. More than that will kill them.

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden commotion, and more guards were already rushing in to contain Harbory and remove the frozen guard's hands.

Soon their wrists were pinned behind their back, and they were facing the judge.

"M-Morro.. you knew about this.. all along?" Percival asked with dismay. He was still clearly in shock.

But Morro nodded.

Percival stood and turned to Harbory, rage boiling in his thin stomach, "You.. I.. where.. are you keeping him?"

"My monastary,"

"Why would you do this? It not only affected the Elementals, but the Non-Elementals as well!"

"Oh, like you give a DAMN about those humans, Percy! All you've ever wanted is their money and attention!" Harbory snapped, and Hayden replied with,

"Yes, but THAT'S NOT ILLEGAL! You KIDNAPPED the only known holder of the Book of Life, and decide you want their powers all to YOURSELF!"

"Percival! I'm not using them for myself! You would not understand. You and your skinny ass only care for that black magic and what it gives you!"

The judge's face had turned a bright red, his nose crinkling in a puffed-up disgust. That kind of disgust that people wore on their sleeves (and faces) when they know they've been beaten.

"Harbory, I trusted you. We all did. But now, knowing that you've had that power all to yourself since the War.. you deserve to rot in jail, for kidnapping, and forcing a child to do your dirty work."

And with that, Percival Hayden slammed the gavel, and Harbory was taken out of the room, screaming curses in French in his general direction.

Morro thought it be best not to correct the judge on the age assumption and kept quiet with pursed lips.

The red in the judge's face had died down, but he now wore a look of disappointment. He didn't really feel bad, though. He'd lost most of those pity feelings since he started manipulating people.

It was finished. People started leaving and Morro was sent free. Then it was over as quickly as it started.

And now.. returning to our French templar in jail.

Already they are sitting on the chain bench, twiddling their thumbs trying to think of a way out. But.. what was the use, anyways? They'd accidentally given Percy.. and literally everyone else the legitimate location of Winfrey. It was all over for their plans now.

"Vole Harbory..? Is that you? Christ, I never thought I'd see the day!"

A slightly stirring voice ripped them from their thoughts, and Harbory looked up to see a very old friend.

"G-Garmadon..?"

Chapter One, Draft Three (Finished?)

(A Big Welcome Back.. Sort Of)

"Morro Aventius Garmadon. Your charges are for theft, breaking and entering, and assault upon Pluto Vacci. You are sentenced to fifty years in prison. Do you plea innocence?"

The stubborn and slightly vulgar Wind Elemental stood before the judge, shackles tight around his wrists, his gray undershirt shredded and his pants caked in a thick layer of dark mud. He'd been in a struggle not thirty minutes ago, so he was a bit on edge and emotionally ready to lash out at someone if he so desired.

The judge was the slightly faded and frail Ink Elemental, Percival Hayden. A once fine man, but now that he's been using illegal dark magic for his wealth along with his own Element, it's taken some toll on him. Nobody really pointed it out, partially because it's not totally obvious, and partially because nobody cared enough.

"I am guilty. But It was not me who did these crimes," Morro finally answered, the few hairs that draped in front of his face gently shifted as he spoke.

"Explain, please,"

"I was under the impression that one of my closest friends was going to die if I hadn't done these things,"

the shackles clanked against each other as he spoke, with his mouth and with his hands,

"Somebody forced you?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have a name?"

"Well, it's not exactly clear as to whether or not I should-"

Percival slammed his fist on the wood table in before him,

"Do you have a name?"

This took Morro by surprise,

"I.. it's.. I don't think I-"

"Quit your mumbling and get on with it, boy!"

"Harbory! It's Harbory!" he shouted, a small spark of fire slowly growing.

"What? Harbory would do no such thing!"

"Look, you made me swear to keep honest. So I'm gonna keep my word! I'm NOT lying!"

"Where is your proof, then?"

"You know Harbory's been acting stranger than normal lately. They're going off the rails!" he threw his cuffed hands in the air to emphasize the word 'rails', "Something is wrong, and I'm not the one to blame for it. That psychopath IS!"

Percival let out a sigh and slowly leaned back in his chair. Few people inside the room with them would place bets on how many sighs it would take for the small man's last one. A ridiculous bet, really.

He reached up a thin, bony hand to rub the bridge of his nose in thought. Something he often did, as he was constantly in these semi-stressful situations.

"You're right," he agreed, a look of obvious solemn on his face. Then the man turned to one of the guards and said, "go retrieve Harbory for me, please." and dismissed him with a gentle wave of the hand.

Morro had, truthfully been in Harbory's command the whole time, but.. he never wanted to speak up to authority about it. Harbory was cruel and did not hesitate to hurt people, but authority wouldn't do much about it unless.. Harbory did something serious.

The authority, technically speaking, is a group of Elementals only concerned with the the protection of Non-Elementals, physically and mentally. Morro doesn't really see the purpose of these people's intentions towards humans, but.. interacted with both nonetheless.

Percival was the supposed 'leader' of this whole thing, but wasn't doing a very good job 'leading' people. He'll sometimes spend week after week alone in his house practicing dark magic so he can manipulate people's minds instead of helping everyone.

Harbory, at this time, isn't bothering to evade the police. In fact, they're going quite willingly.

Harbory is the Elemental Master of Jasper. A name they created for themselves because of the similarities between their Element and the Element of Amber.

Very.. very unoriginal in my opinion.

As soon as the authorities arrived with Harbory, they were stood next to the young Wind Master, who, as soon as he saw them, seemed to shrink from discomfort and.. an untracable hint of fear.

"Um.. dear Harbory.." Percival began, "this young fellow here is accusing you of holding a close friend of his.. hostage?"

Harbory looked to the left at Morro, (who was nearly shaking from the nerves) with a kind smile. It was the type of smile a murderer gave a victim when they know they can't be pegged for a crime.. yet.

Then their gaze returned to the judge, "Monsieur, I can most assuredly say that.. I have not commited these crimes. I do not know where exactly he got these.. ideas, but.. I have not been holding ANYONE hostage,"

"Ah, but.. where is your proof?"

"My proof..? Word is not.. enough?"

"Word is never enough. Morro, who is the person held captive?"

"Er.. an old friend I used to train with.. sir,"

"Train?"

"You know.. fighting.. and stuff,"

"Oh, right, yes, yes. What is their name, speak up this time,"

"Winfrey Amnesia,"

The crowd's voices started to rise at the mention of the Amnesia boy. He's been missing since the Serpentine War ended and people have been looking for him like crazy. He was sworn protector of one of the artifacts that Vacci made. The Book of Life. It disappeared just after he did, so that made everyone slightly more crazy.

Percival raised his voice to quiet the crowd down, but even after that there was still a bit of mumbling.

"Harbory? Is this true? After all these years?" Percival's eyebrows were a bit furrowed and his silver eyes were wide with worry.. and hope.

Harbory at this point started to worry as well. They didn't actually expect Morro to use their real name. This was a whole different turn of events that they were not ready for. The boy next to them noticed their sudden uncertainty and smirked at their vulnerability.

"I.. I don't.." they had trouble piecing together how they were gonna word this.

"I cannot lie to you, monsieur Hayden.." they sucked in a sharp breath of air, "I have.. been keeping Winfrey hostage.. to get Morro to do my biddin-"

One of the guards lost control of himself and lunged for their throat, getting a very strong grip on their jugular before suddenly being incased in a solid and large block of ice.

Jasper had just used their power on this guard. That's the similarity. But.. Jasper can either cut off everyone's power.. or take one. More than that will kill them.

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden commotion, and more guards were already rushing in to contain Harbory and remove the frozen guard's hands.

Soon their wrists were pinned behind their back, and they were facing the judge.

"M-Morro.. you knew about this.. all along?" Percival asked with dismay. He was still clearly in shock.

But Morro nodded.

Percival stood and turned to Harbory, rage boiling in his thin stomach, "You.. I.. where.. are you keeping him?"

"My monastary,"

"Why would you do this? It not only affected the Elementals, but the Non-Elementals as well!"

"Oh, like you give a DAMN about those humans, Percy! All you've ever wanted is their money and attention!" Harbory snapped, and Hayden replied with,

"Yes, but THAT'S NOT ILLEGAL! You KIDNAPPED the only known holder of the Book of Life, and decide you want their powers all to YOURSELF!"

"Percival! I'm not using them for myself! You would not understand. You and your skinny ass only care for that black magic and what it gives you!"

The judge's face had turned a bright red, his nose crinkling in a puffed-up disgust. That kind of disgust that people wore on their sleeves (and faces) when they know they've been beaten.

"Harbory, I trusted you. We all did. But now, knowing that you've had that power all to yourself since the War.. you deserve to rot in jail, for kidnapping, and forcing a child to do your dirty work."

And with that, Percival Hayden slammed the gavel, and Harbory was taken out of the room, screaming curses in French in his general direction.

Morro thought it be best not to correct the judge on the age assumption and kept quiet with pursed lips.

The red in the judge's face had died down, but he now wore a look of disappointment. He didn't really feel bad, though. He'd lost most of those pity feelings since he started manipulating people.

It was finished. People started leaving and Morro was sent free. Then it was over as quickly as it started.

And now.. returning to our French templar in jail.

Already they are sitting on the chain bench, twiddling their thumbs trying to think of a way out. But.. what was the use, anyways? They'd accidentally given Percy.. and literally everyone else the legitimate location of Winfrey. It was all over for their plans now.

"Vole Harbory..? Is that you? Christ, I never thought I'd see the day!"

A slightly stirring voice ripped them from their thoughts, and Harbory looked up to see a very old friend.

"G-Garmadon..?"


	2. Chapter Two - New Ends

"Begone, you little beast!" He raged as I was flung onto the pavement outside. Whilst still in an intoxicated daze, the door behind me'd been shut loudly, telling me that I wasn't going to be returning anytime soon, nor that I had the option to. It was all familiar, shamefully. This was not the first drunk-on-the-job scenario I'd been through. And despite how different each job was, the walk home was the same each time.

But I suppose this time was the worst. I didn't bring my own, I snuck into boss' secret supply. And boy, did that cabinet empty fast.

The drunken tread home was harder than the last few times. It was difficult to walk or stand, and countless times my knees and palmst came into contact with the gritty sidewalk.

About halfway, rain began to pour and I had to go faster, faster, faster.

"Bloody hell, G." Said my doorman, Henry, in an exclaimation of horror and nearly untracable disappointment.

To put it in such a way that all readers can interpret, Henry was a fair-haired man in his late 20's. His shoulders were a bit broad and his face was coated in dark whiskers; In the words of the old lady who lives next to me upstairs, 'stunningly attractive' was what he was.

And what I was, was a sopping, drunk mess who was on the verge of barfing up an entire pizza.

But, to my luck, Henry wasn't stingy or merciless and helped me up to my apartment; To bed before I could hurt myself anymore that night.

Morning wasn't any better. My vision was blurred and my head was extremely groggy. Any muscle movement too fast and my stomach'd do flip flops.

So I moved as slow as I could.

(Kai's Point of View)

I had to leave. I had to get away.

Lloyd and Jay were driving me up the walls with their unwanted opinoins; In order to restrain from knocking their heads together, a stroll through the city under the blanket of night might do good for me.

However, I wasn't under the blanket for long. My stomach began to yell for something to eat, so I stopped at the nearest Noodle place.

I was halfway through my bowl when a girl with black hair sat in the counter seat next to me and waited so she could order. A fairly attractive and somewhat dark-skinned girl with full, rosy pink lips and a silver ring going through both nostrils like a bull ring.

"Come around here often?" I asked, turning my head slightly towards her so I could look her full in the eyes without popping a blood vessel.. in my eyes.

But once she turned her head, I couldn't help but gawk a bit. The opposing eye was a different color than the one I saw before. Her right eye was green, the opposite blue.

"I come here as a stress relief. There's nobody here to judge you, your clothes, your personality.."

her answer snapped me from the trance her Heterochromia put me in.

"Order up, sweetheart!" the bartend slid a white glass down the counter directly into the girl's hand, "on the house!"

"I suppose that's a good reason to visit. 'Specially at this time when nobody's around," I admitted.

"Yeah, well.. honestly, what would anyone judge YOU for, too much hair gel? Your DASHING looks being too much for a poor girl like me?" she replied, smirking once and then taking a sip of the sake.

I laughed dryly at her little joke and returned, "You'd be surprised.. sweetheart."

At the little nickname, she giggled and said, "Ay, only close ones are allowed to call me that!"

"So what am I, just some poor sap off the street?"

"Oh, I know you're not a poor sap. You're like.." she tapped a finger to her chin, "that one superhero who's too in love with himself to see that.."

she stopped talking briefly to move closer to me. It wasn't normal close, oh no.

It was the kind of close that lovers get when one of them is trying to drown out the other's senses. The kind of close that would normally be unnatural for acquaintences, but.. here we are.

"What he really needs.. is for someone else to love him even more.."

The hushes left me kind of breathless. Breathless was one word for it, but the more appropriate one was 'flustered'.

The tension quickly broke as she pulled away, taking another sip of the drink, "But, sometimes, people don't change, y'know?"

"Uh.." I recoiled an inch, "are you saying I'm not capable of-"

"Ey, ninja dude! Somethin' on the TV you should probably watch." the bartend interrupted, nodding towards the television hooked up for men to watch football on Saturday nights.. y'know, those televisions.

It was some News channel guy with a head with no hair and square glasses ready to slide off the end of his nose.

"B-breaking news!" he babbled, obviously scared out of his wits, and by the look of those forehead wrinkles, he was like this a lot, "The mayor of Ninjago City has been KIDNAPPED! His wife says he disappeared YESTERDAY after they fought and he never returned the next day! But after that, somebody sent us a video with intel on where he is! It seems though, that this video was intended to be shown to the City's heroes, the Ninja! Here's the clip!"

Then the screen flashed to a ceiling that looked like it belonged to a garage or a shed of some sort. I was immediately set on edge.

The camera jostled around a small bit before stopping in front of a pale girl's face, "Hi, Ninjas!" the voice was filled with an almost eerie kind of enthusiasm and probably left a mark on the many minds watching the video.

The girl continued, "So! It seems you've got a lil' bitty mystery on your hands! 'Where did mister mayor go?' 'When will he come home?' Well. I have a deal AND an answer!"

She moved the camera around to face none other than the mayor himself, tied to a chair and gagged with a dirty white cloth. Unharmed.

"If you want him back; If ANYONE wants him back, the so-called.. SAVIORS OF THE CITY, will meet me on the second-tallest building of the city at 10:30, SHARP. If they don't come, the mayor, a sweet and innocent girl, and.. my personal favorite, THE RED SAVIORS SISTER will all DIE by the stroke of midnight. See you soon, smooches!"

(Your Point of View)

"Everyone up! THEY HAVE NYA AND THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIE IF WE DON'T GET THERE, FAST!"

That was Kai's first exclaimation as soon as he arrived. The rest was close to terrified rambling as he went on about the video and his sister.

Rambling off is probably what a lot of people on our planet would do if their sibling or close relative had been kidnapped by someone who was using them as leverage to get THEM there.

The Ninja watched the video Kai did in the bar, got dressed, and made their way to the spot as ordered.

For the girl at the Noodle place, well.. can't say Kai isn't going to remember her for a while. Even if he did, she wouldn't let it happen anyways.

Lloyd and the rest of them arrived on the second-tallest building, which happened to be a place that made Kai's hair conditioner. But even with the smell wafting up from the metal ventilation, the scent coming from HER was overpowering by a lot.

A sickly sweet scent, it filled Lloyd's nose and washed over his tongue like an oversprayed perfume coming off a high-quality woman.

A perfume.. could you believe it?

The girl wore a white and ragged doll dress. Her face was young, soft and had attractive features. Though her eyes gave Lloyd a bad feeling.

Her skin and hair were both a pure white color, the only visible and literal colors on her were the bright neon purple eyes in her head and the city lights reflecting off her skin from behind like that of sea glass.

On her right and left were two figures sitting hunched over the very edge of the building, wearing sacks on their head and bound by the wrists.

"Glad you all could make it on such short notice!" she greeted with a sweet smile on her face, though her eyes bore no emotion, "My name.. is Godwin."

"LET THEM GO!" Kai bellowed, charging at her.

He would have run them both off the edge of the building if Zane didn't catch him by the arm in time.

"What a sweet boy.. but nope! I haven't even told you about my proposition yet, silly!" she giggled.

Lloyd, slightly unwilling, but not unable, stepped to the front of the group, katana drawn and pointed at her heart, "what is your deal?"

Godwin folded her hands in front of her and tilted her head, "That's more like it.. the deal. You have TWO choices.. either I push a random stranger over this VERY tall building.."

she gestured to the person on the left, "or the sister." then to her right.

"You don't agree to either, I get to slaughter the mayor! What do ya say, greenie?" she asked one last time, her neck twinging violently to the right shoulder.


	3. Chapter Three - A Fast Wrong

Bit of a sticky situation they're in, isn't it?  
"What will they do to stop her?"  
"Is she gonna kill the mayor?"

"Where is Wu?"  
You may not be wondering any of these to yourself as you read back on the previous chapter, but I can assure you that all of these thoughts were swirling around in our friendly Nindroid's head right about now.  
But that is to be expected when a part of your family is about to be thrown over backwards and into the streets below.

After serious considering, though, the saviors agreed Jay just used his skills to dart forward, grab them and run back. The plan was to leave Godwin without her leverage and have no choice but to go with them to jail, where, hopefully, she'd give up the location of the mayor.

The plan worked miraculously, and Lloyd was relieved it did.

"What's your next move now.. Godwin?" He asked, feeling quite proud of himself.

But Godwin was feeling prouder.

She said, "My next move?" With a single laugh, "I'm gonna jump off!"

Now, it's important to know around this point that Godwin planned for this. It's also important to know that she's not gonna leap off, sprout wings and fly to safety, or use some unknown Element to soften the landing.  
No.. that's not quite how it will work.

She jumped off and hit the concrete, as planned. As expected.  
Well, unexpected to the saviors. They never expect anything to go so horribly wrong like it did that day.

Kai, our beloved Fire Ninja, upon looking over the edge, saw a sight that he never quite got used to.

The small, white figure lay peacefully on the cold and hard concrete (which now was stained with a sticky pool of dark and purple liquid).

The purple. I suppose I should describe the sight.

It was thick. It looked black from afar, but when you got as close as all the camerapeople got, you'd see clearly that it was a kind of dark purple color.  
If you were the curious type, like Jay, you would have touched it as well.

It had the look and consistency of.. blood.

"Step away, please," Zane tried his best to get the cameras away from the fresh body. He was so shaken by what had just recently happened that he couldn't completely restrain his tone, and accidentally snapped at the people every so often.

As Zane got the people back long enough for the ambulance to arrive, reporters were shoving microphones into their faces, asking them if it was necessary to push the girl off, why they did it, and if the girl was the daughter of Pythor.

The Pythor question was from your average fanfiction writer and blogger. But I can honestly answer that question because I'm the storyteller here.  
Godwin doesn't have any sort of blood relation to the King snake. And if she did, that would be very cliche and nobody would read what I write.

I also have the uncontrollable urge to fix other people's Mary-Sues. This is just medicine to fix that issue and make me less tolerable to anger and stress.

But this isn't about me. It's about answering the girl's question.

"N-no.. probably not." Was all Cole could give as an answer, because he honestly didn't know either. But what he WAS certain of, was that he HOPED it wasn't true.  
Because at this point in life, the ninja had about enough of the purple and white reptile.

Later, when the body was taken away and the ninja went home, Lloyd.. went with her. He felt it was partially his own fault and probably wanted to at least say goodbye, or sorry if her obsidian heart still beat.

In the cold and dreary hospital, Lloyd was sat in a rickety wood chair next to her cot.

Poor boy is just worried about her. He didn't need to be there, by her side in the hospital even after what she attempted to do.  
'Attempt?' he suddenly thought, 'what if.. she did get what she was looking for?'

What WAS she looking for?  
Ha.  
Godwin is not as stupid as you think she may look.

Her main idea is to slaughter the image the ninjas put out for themselves. She took the easiest route first.

After nearly an hour of waiting, the doctor came in, took her pulse, ran a few tests, and so forth.  
The doctor soon dropped her small hand back to the cot and shook his head with a solemn kind of slow.

Lloyd explained the reasoning for his presence and the doctor left him with the body.

After the room was empty except for him and Godwin, he felt the need to say goodbye, finally.  
He gently slipped his hand under hers, squeezing it lightly, as he was scared to break her small and porcelain-like fingers.

But to his own surprise, the other hand swung over her abdomen and death-gripped Lloyd's gi collar and violently yanked his face to her own, "come to visit?" she asked, her eyes as mad and evil as ever, "how lovely!"

He tried to pull away, but her wrist was too strong, "But.. I.. I watched you fall to your DEATH!"

"You really ARE stupid, aren't you? You ever thought maybe I don't wanna die yet? Not even while you're considered a HERO!"  
"But.. why?"  
"Because you don't DESERVE the power- the TITLE that you have!"  
"W-what?"

"I'm saying you are NOT heroes! So what, you have fancy suits, good looks, FANGIRLS! You don't have the goddamn RIGHT to call yourselves that."

Out of growing anger, Lloyd huffed, "we've saved the city AND the world countless times! I have to KINDLY disagree with your opinion!"

"I can name at least 40 people off the top of my head who're more noble than you WISH you were. Don't deny it, you're not as noble as you make yourself look. Ignorance just proves my point."

Our dear Green Savior was playing right into the trap of her scheme. He knew it.

The grip on his collar loosened, her voice softened to a teasing pout, "aw, don't fret, dear, I'm not gonna destroy you guys.. too bad," she laughed.

"If that's the way it is, then.. I hope someday you have a good view on us.."  
He thought it best to remove her hand and leave before she could hurt his ego more than she did. Even I can admit she'd take more advantage of him if he looked back.  
But.. he stopped at the door. His hand hadn't even come into contact with the brass doorknob.

He wanted to ask her. One last question.

"If it's.. not too early.. what is your full name?"

"Ooh.." he could feel her smile bore into his back, "asking all the good questions now, are we?"

He frowned to himself.

"You'll have to ask your new guest when you get back home. She IS your decipher, after all.."

Finally, after all this trouble caused by one pale teenager with purple eyes, Lloyd got to go home and relax again.

But.. relax was the last thing he would do.

"Is she dead?"  
"Kind of. She's hungover and asked VERY politely to stay in the cuffs,"  
"She hasn't said anything else?"  
"No.. she said something about Starfarer, though, figured it was a reference or something."  
"What did she say exactly?"  
"'The Curdler won't succeed. She must find the famous hero Fritz Donnegan or else the pitiful shark will die off.' It.. it honestly sounded like something from Animal Planet, the way she said it.."

"Oh dear.."


	4. Chapter Four - Meeting the Decipher

She woke up.  
A plain beginning to the new chapter, but that's what I did. She.. woke.. up.

It was dark. A fairly small room as it was, no illumination excepting a small light just out of her peripheral.  
Her bones ached and creaked as she made a successful attempt to roll over and face the only light source in the room.

"Who..?" was all she could make out as her body started to wake back up, "Oww.."

Lloyd looked up from his phone.

"Glad you're still alive after that. Didn't think you'd make it, what with the alcohol and stuff,"  
"Ugh.. pounding in my head says I'm not glad.. wait.."

She looked at him, "aren't you the..?"  
"Green Ninja? Yeah. And YOU are lucky to be alive,"

She snorted, "Why am I lucky to be alive?" any sort of emotion that was in her green eyes from before, if you can call what was in them emotion, had all briefly gone to embarrassment, or, again, what you can call embarrassment, "I-I mean, like, why should I have to be..?"

Lloyd subconsciously raised an eyebrow and continued to scroll through his phone, "You were used as leverage in some sort of serial killer's scheme,"  
"when we got you, you were SERIOUSLY hungover, if not still a little drunk. You're LUCKY she didn't toss you over a building."

The embarrassment turned to shock, then quickly confusion, "why didn't you drop me at home?"

"No I.D. on you. We.. figured you were kidnapped or something.. PLUS, we didn't want you to.. uh.. nevermind,"

The decipher made a strong effort to swing her legs over the.. couch so she could sit up and get a good look at him.

The dark room they were in was a sort of game room. There was a crappy television 5 feet in front of the couch she was sitting on. It wasn't shut off, there was a game still going, but it'd dimmed out from lack of playing. A sort of sleep mode.

He himself had been sitting on a plastic chair or something brought in to keep an eye on her.

Never know who you can trust, can you?

She rolled left until her back was flat on the couch cushions again, a tempered sigh leaving her paled lips, "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

He looked at her.

"It.. it's been a.. a few hours, I think?" he thought, squinting his left eye for emphasis.

"Stalker," she joked, smiling.

"Drunkard," he joked back, the corner of his mouth barely turning into a full smile.

Have you ever met someone.. you've felt was familiar, but knew for SURE that you'd never met them? Maybe they had a facial feature similar to a friend, a child, a sibling, a lover, but the way they said things, talked, walked, moved, was nothing like the person you used to love.  
Or perhaps you just see something. A hallucination of a sort, in their personality. It makes you treat them like an old friend.

This was it for Lloyd, and for the decipher.

Maybe in another life, they really did meet.

But.. the decipher didn't wanna bring it up.

"What time is it?" the decipher asked him, resting her arms on her steadily dropping and rising chest.  
"3:00 A.M."  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
"Long enough, apparently."

A little later, around 6:00 A.M., Decipher was still on the couch. She'd been given food and television priveleges, but felt she was left out. She knew the ninja were planning their next move on.. she overheard, Godwin. A part of her wanted in on the action.

Now, believe me, as her creator, she IS plenty capable to take someone on in a fight. For example, if Kai arm-wrestled her, the Decipher would just barely win.  
Hence the word barely.

In combat, she only knows a bit of Self-Defense. It's not much against the Saviors, but she'd be able to at least handle herself against a rapist or a mugger.

Annoyed yet?

"What's the easiest way to take her down?" Kai asked.  
"Why are we asking that question? We KNOW she'd expect it most," Jay digressed.  
"She still has the mayor. Maybe if we get some dirt on HER we'd be able t-"  
"We are NOT holding someone hostage to handle this, Kai," Lloyd snapped, obviously wanting to keep up their supposed saintly ways.

"Well I don't hear YOU coming up with many ideas, GREENBEAN,"  
"Oi!"  
The Decipher barged into the conversation, "I want to help. I know it may not be the right thing for me to do, but at this point.. I think I may be able to offer you something,"

The Ninja all directed their attentions to her. She suddenly felt overwhelmed, as would probably anyone who knew only their power and not their personalities.  
But.. Decipher was smart. She could figure them out eventually.

"What do you propose, then?" Zane asked, taking a bit of an accepting reaction from her interruption. Kai, however, didn't feel she had the authority to walk in on them and say she had an idea that could beat Godwin out of the blue.  
Whether it was the interruption, bad feelings, or just the fact that SHE knew what was happening and not HIM, he felt a strong sense of immediate dislike for her.

"I.. recognized her voice. Do you have any footage of her or a picture I can see?" she asked, looking less and less sure of herself. Probably the intimidation of all 6 of them looking at her, eh?

Lloyd showed her images of Godwin and Decipher's expression quickly fell to something of terror and disgust.

"Theresa." she squeaked, looking at Lloyd for acknowledgement, "You don't know what you're getting into. She's a PSYCHOPATH!"  
"A psychopath who has the MAYOR,"  
"THERE CAN BE MORE MAYORS!" the fear briefly turned to anger, but flashed back to slow realization.

His hand gripped her shoulder reassuringly, his eyes soft, "It's gonna be fine.."

Kai scoffed.  
"How's it gonna be fine, Lloyd? Why don't you spare us some knowledge and tell us how we're gonna beat a genius sociopath who OBVIOUSLY has us under her thumb?"  
"Is something wrong, Kai?" Lloyd furrowed his brows at his pessimistic comment.

"What ISN'T wrong? Maybe being pessimistic is the right move this time."  
"I have faith in it.. Godw- er.. Theresa, said.. she was our decipher," he gestured to the girl.

"W-what?" she whipped her head to Lloyd, "like, a PUZZLE decipher?"  
"Decipher can mean different things," Zane pointed out, "if we can figure out where to start, we may need to be cautious of what we are deciphering along the way,"

Kai's phone began to ring, and he had to remove himself from the situation. It may also have been for the better, he was on edge and probably couldn't bear to listen to the sound of the Decipher's voice any longer.

Kai is one of those people that pick up any caller, even if he doesn't know them. Stupid, but he does.  
"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Red Savior!" a familiar voice loudly greeted, "Glad to hear your voice again!"

His heart dropped into his stomach.

"Now listen up, or else you're gonna alter the fate of Ninjago!"


	5. Chapter Five - Master of The Gala

"I.. I thought you were.."  
"Dead? Seems your little Lloyd has forgotten to to tell you something!"  
Godwin laughed.  
"Why did you call? Haven't you had enough?" Kai snapped back through the phone.

Kai.. is sometimes like a dog. When he's scared or injured, that's when he bites hardest. He'd also lash out more than he already does. You'll notice, too, that people who walk our own Earth are like this as well; More often than not, they have a similarity to a thick mass of fire like our own dear Kai does.

Godwin LOVES to take advantage of this. An unfortunate habit in original characters that have been shredded to a Mary-Sue attribute by 12-year-old fangirls obsessed with self-inserts.

I have a wholehearted intention to make mine one that is not a Mary-Sue.

But I feel that I've already succeeded on that, seeing as Godwin is not quite as immune as she makes herself look. But, I fear you don't view it from my perspective yet.

"There is never enough, darling. But, I didn't call you for theatrics, I called to CONGRATULATE you on your recent achievement!"  
"Recent.. achievement..?"

"Haven't checked the news since last night, eh?"

He could practically taste the mockery in her tone, but feared more for how she knew about the Noodle bar.  
Godwin continued, "Yesssss.. I must go for now, but trust me, you'll hear from me sooner than you'd prefer."

The other end clicked off and Kai nearly crushed his phone in aggravated shock. A cold sweat layered is body and his hands were shaking.  
Perhaps it is a normal reaction, a fear-stricken heart and white knuckles.

Only obvious, I suppose.

Nya walked into the control room with Lloyd and the others bearing news of a call from none other than the mayor himself inviting his 'heroes' to a gala the next night. But when asked what he meant, the mayor only laughed and replied, "Oh, what a charm!" Then hung up.

"So the mayor might be having hallucinations, guys," Nya stated, "uh.. did you guys go save him without me?"  
Cole dismissed the question with a, "No, we were here all night."

"Do you think someone could be, I dunno, pretending to be us?" Jay suggested, shrugging.  
"With all that has happened just recently, I wouldn't think otherwise." Zane inquired.

Everyone agreed with Jay's suggestion.

Kai soon returned after fixing himself, "What's the news?"  
Zane recapped him and Kai asked, "Ohh.. are we actually GOING to this party? It'd be nice to crash one for once.." his mouth turned up into a bit of a mischievous smirk, as if he were already making plans to wreck it.  
Lloyd hesitates, but shrugs and nods.  
Nya objected, "What if Godwin is there?"  
"I don't think she'd do anything to harm us-"

"Wait, I thought she was dead," Cole butted in, his brows furrowing, "Did something happen while you were at the hospital?"  
"That.. I was gonna get to," he smiled nervously.  
"When, exactly, did you plan on telling us that a huge enemy was STILL alive?"  
The Decipher and Nya were both confused alike, but sort of got onto the topic.

"Look, I-"  
Kai butted into Cole's butting in, "I think we should cut him some slack. We all had to watch someone fall off a building and he saw it firsthand. I mean, of course he'd forget to say, watching that'll mess you up,"

A bit of a weak save, but Cole backed off.

"Well!" Decipher said, "I'd better get home! I think I left my shoes in the oven again!"  
She laughed nervously and backed out onto the deck.

"You're on a boat!" Jay called.  
"I'll swim, thanks!"  
"No, I mean-"

"JESUS, MARY, JOSEPH AND THE CAMEL!" she cried, seeing the height she was at and her green eyes nearly growing as big as saucers, "W-we're..!"

Decipher flew backwards, afraid if she stayed up against the railing anymore she'd fall or faint.

Most never know what it's like to have their life flash before their eyes anymore, and many never will. It's an otherworldly experience only few of us ever feel. Decipher only saw a glimpse of her sopping life flash before her green eyes. It was fast, but it was there.

"In the air? Yeah," Kai sneered, happy to have SOME entertainment, "you'd better get used to it, cause you're gonna be stuck with us for awhile!"

Cole helped her up and Lloyd told the two to go to her home and pack her a bag.  
She really WAS staying.

Once there, she told Cole to wait on her couch while she packed a bag for herself. The apartment, he noticed, had a faint but noticeable scent of apple pie.

He had hope, but it diminished once he realized it was just a lit scented candle.

Without the candle, the home would usually smell of chips or sweat; Chips on a bad day, and sweat on a terrible day.  
On the terrible day, she'd train. Cole looked directly at the exercise equipment and the rough-looking dummy, but didn't think anything of them.

Other than that, there was the messy floor, with papers, clothes, pencils, empty soda cans, and, oddly enough, dying rose petals all strewn about.  
Cole would've been disgusted if it weren't for his own bedroom back home. He didn't exactly keep it "ship-shape."

She apologized for it anyways.

"So, uh.. we've just been calling you 'her' and 'she' since you first arrived. You have a name or anything?" He asked her, rubbing his neck a bit.

Glass shattered and she cursed out loud in the other room, afterward exclaiming, "Agh! It's Gea!"

"Um.. do you need help?" He stood up and started toward her bedroom door.  
"Nope! Eheh, sorry, I just.. dropped something. I'll be right out!"

The Decipher, Gea, had dropped a flower vase. She loved to tend to flowers and do other creative activities, and had five painted vases already-  
Well, four, now.  
Recently, she's gone through a rough patch. The roses have been curling at the tips and turning a dark maroon color instead of their lovely bright rose red.

They were dying.

After cleaning up, she picked up her bag and came out, looking at Cole with a blank expression, then a single and short fake smile. It quickly dissolved into an 'I wanna get out of here' expression and she went for the door.

He smiled and rolled his eyes before going along with her.

...

The place hosting the gala was one of the mayor's own, used only for special events such as this, or occasionally when he's trying to win over someone's favor. Between the two uses the mayor is trying to use on the Ninja, I cannot say for sure.

The building itself was old and made of quartz and marble, and, as Jay so nicely put, "has tons of red carpets, I bet!"  
Rustic, as the slightly older crowd would say.

The Saviors dressed in.. how some certain people would say.. 'suit n' ties'. The two girls were only dressed in semi-traditional dresses. Nya's was her normal blue and red and Gea chose a dark gray and white.

Jay and Zane mainly backed off into the corner; Zane was slightly antisocial with this class of people, and Jay was too nervous about Nya to be social.  
Lloyd stayed by Gea's side, partially because he was cautious about Godwin, and partially because there was something inside that was drawn to her.

You can imagine where Cole went and Kai.. managed to spot the chick from the Noodle bar.

"Something the matter?" Lloyd asked her. She was.. being a bit twitchy and nervous.  
"Um.. er.. just, um.. a-are we expecting to see HER tonight?" Gea asked, obviously unable to hide the nerves.  
He dismissed her question and used comforting words to calm her down.  
Gea said "Okay.." and started to cool down, though some part of her knew he was lying.

"I.. I'm gonna go grab some food.."  
Gea dismissed HERSELF and left Lloyd alone by the drink table.

'Might as well..' He thought to himself while looking down at the punch bowl, 'I should get as much luxury as I can. I don't know how long it's gonna last..'

He reached for the punch ladle, and..

"Greenie.." said a familiar and yet chilling voice from behind him.

He turned to her calmly, almost in disbelief that she was actually there, "Wh-why are you here?"

Not like he wasn't expecting her arrival.

She was dressed nicely in a sleeveless lilac kimono, and her short albino hair bore a purple rose hair clip. Formal attire.

"I'm here for the party."

...

"Nice to see you again," Kai greeted the girl, "you look nice this evening."

The girl bore a dark green keyhole cocktail dress, her hair was up and her rose lips were coated in a lipstick of the same color. Attractive? Probably just to me and Kai. (Idk hh)

"So do you," she returned the compliment, raising an eyebrow at the undone bow of his suit. It was hot, but in all honesty, he just didn't know how to tie one and he was too much of a coward to ask for help.  
He gave her that one crooked smile, "I thought this party was only for celebrities,"

"I thought this party was only for decent people," She shot back, wearing somewhat of a smug grin as well.

When she turned her head toward him, he had a view of a small tattoo on the back of her fragile neck. He couldn't catch the full eye, but noted its existence.

"What brought you here, then? The mayor decide to show off Ninjago's most popular, and probably attractive heroes by inviting him to his own house?"

"Actually.. it's strange. Somebody set up something and made it seem like we saved him, even though we were at our base the entire time,"

"Uh.. someone's.. pretending to be you?"

"Exactly; We're here, enjoying ourselves," he gestured to Cole collecting a cup of popcorn shrimp, "and we don't even know why, or how,"

"Interesting.."

Someone over at another table called her over and she looked at him again, "I have to go.. text me if you have any updates.."

And with her leave, she leaned into him and pressed her rose lips to his own. His heart suddenly raced and felt as if it'd pound out of his chest. (I can hear his fangirls crying already.)

With those brief moments, his mouth and nose were flooded with her scent. If she stayed any longer, he might have fallen from how much of a daze it put him in.

But it was gone just as soon as it came. Once she was gone he stood, unsure of what to do with himself anymore. But he was giddy, even though he had no idea of her name, he was happy.

But.. it wouldn't last long. He needed to savor it. Tune in till the next Episode to find out why.


	6. Chapter Six - To Run is To Live

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harass you. If I were, I certainly wouldn't be dressed in my nice clothes," Godwin promised, sipping a drink she'd randomly picked up after a stranger set it down.

But Lloyd still couldn't quite allow himself to believe her.  
"You're trucing?" he asked.

She gave him a quick nod and set her cup down, "not just that. I'm also here on business, and to tell you to keep the Decipher close. You're gonna need her later, there's others looking for her."  
"Why do we need her?"

"To make all this pain more than worth it," she broke eye contact to look over at the other group in what Gea currently calls the 'creeper corner', that consists of Jay, Zane and a food-poisoned Cole lying on the floor and holding his stomach, "you're already as sick of me as Cole is sick of those popcorn shrimp he ate."

He slowly let his guard down. Maybe she WAS just here for the party.  
Even so, she hasn't tried to physically attack any of them, as far as he knows.

"Are you honestly getting anything from doing all this to us?"

Lloyd asked, an honest and pure question for the likes of the enemy, Godwin, who now stands before him, drinking from the cup of different blood and wearing a lilac non-traditional kimono.

"In the end.. I'm getting everything back." She admitted, "But.. don't ask. I don't want help from a godless CHILD."  
The bite was cold and fierce, but lasted only a short period of time, "I did not come to battle words with you. The Decipher.. someone is looking for her. You must keep her close, or they'll snatch her up faster than you can blink," she snapped at the word 'blink' for emphasis.

Lloyd was full of confusion, "Why do we need her exactly?"

"You'll see."  
The confusion was now visible.

"Come, I need to show you something." She nodded for him to follow, leading him up the large staircase directly across the room from the doorway.

Something I should have explained earlier, but upon the pressing matter of Godwin's conversing, I chose to wait on it.  
The home was large and full of rooms, but the mayor chose the entryway to host the glamorous party, the reason why, I do not know.  
Yes, the wall opposing the doorway had two large staircases; The likes of which you'll see on pirate ships. To be exact, there were two stair sets, they both led upper deck, and left room in between for the Captains' Quarters; Or, in this case, a broom closet.

Godwin was leading him upper deck; In this case, a door opened to reveal a great hall, made with some type of dark wood and lined with red velvet.  
It was the mayor's collection of paintings with all represented heroes or evildoers he loved.  
They passed at least five, one catching our Savior's eye as they crossed; A woman, with soft and plump features. Behind them, kind and grey eyes. She was someone with eyes so clear that you could almost see whatever she'd been through.  
Lloyd knew, as fast as Jay's lightning, she'd been through hell, but wore a smile through it all.  
He could sense that she was a real hero.

"Gianna Marshall. She proved to everyone that you didn't need an Element to save the world," Godwin explained, squaring next to him to view it as well, "but basically a retired superhero. Bo-ring! Moving on."  
She took his hand and led him to another one.  
This time it was a man. He.. didn't look much older than Lloyd. His hair was a ghastly pale blonde, but his skin bore a slightly darker tone. And his eyes; A light blue.  
He was nearly a perfect picture, there was only one small flaw, carved into his left jaw.

"My grandfather," she began, "a hero in the eyes of many. Fell just as easy as he rose.  
"One of his great accomplishments, was fighting the Serpentine War, alongside your father. The others.. his friends begged him to turn back and go with them, but he was one of the few courageous ones that didn't."

Lloyd's interest was.. piqued, to say the least.  
"How did he fall?" he asked.

Godwin looked him in the eyes. Throughout all these Episodes, he had not seen nor expected to see such a sorrow; Such.. LIFE in those violet eyes of hers.

"People.. the Non-Elementals. The POWERLESS. They found out what he really did. How much of a weasel he really was. It was a shame. A curse."  
She tore her eyes away from his, merely to meet her ascendants' once again, "He was no more than.. FILTH. Made only to be tread on by those with better morals. Garmadon made the mistake of believing his lies.. these.." she points to a gold plaque underneath the portrait, frowning, "FAIRYTALES."

If you looked closely, the plaque would talk about only what he's done right. Even then, most of them are what she called them.

Fairytales.

"They destroyed any history books left of him and his colleagues, afraid if they wrote anything, they'd be.. slaughtered."

Lloyd wasn't entirely surprised. Both his father and his uncle kept many secrets from, not only him, but the others as well.  
But.. even though he knew what's done is done, he couldn't help feel.. something wrong.  
Something FURIOUS.

"How do I know you're not just making this up?" Lloyd accused, his brows furrowing.

She smiles, "Ah.. you know I'm not. Your voice is shaking.."

"Lloyd.." Godwin uses his real name for the first time, "I need to say.. I'm not going to apologize for my actions.. but I can explain them."

A small sigh left her, before she starts to slowly and carefully slide her arms through his in a gentle back hug.

"I hope.. after all this, we can finally look past what happened, in the hospital, on the shampoo building..  
"everything I do.. is for something I love. You must understand, you have lots of things you love."

After a few moments, he could somewhat find himself sympathizing with her. It was strange.

Do you know that feeling? When you hate someone, but they let out one secret about themselves and you can't help but.. feel bad for them?  
It's almost always pity you feel, or it's love. Lloyd can't quite tell the difference yet.

In all honestly, Lloyd at first thought she was gonna suplex him.

As she pulled him a little bit closer, his head screamed, 'PULL AWAY, PULL AWAY, PULL AWAY', but.. he couldn't. He wouldn't.  
She had a REASON to do all of it. Maybe.. he could save her.

"You remind me of him.. how he used to be. Stupid courageous and.. heroic.."

They stood in silence for a few more moments. So many things were running through his head at once. They'd been up there for so long that he hadn't even noticed there was now music playing in the other room.  
When he did, all the bad things just.. stopped.  
"Music.." she whispered.

He nodded faintly, all nerves from before had completely faded.

"Dance with me?" She suggested, slowly and calmly pulling away from him.

The music was a piano, played by the most experienced hands the mayor could afford.  
The beat was slow and beautiful. Godwin and her Savior danced through the old hallway to their hearts' content, though he was slightly inexperienced, she helped him perfect the moves along the way.  
Step, along step, along step. Lloyd could feel his guard fall. Slowly, rocking, back and forth, back and forth.

Gently swaying, carefully stepping. It felt as if it'd last forever, and he was beginning to want it to.

Meanwhile downstairs, it wasn't quite as happy. Cole was outside hacking his stomach up, Jay was comforting him while also trying not to throw up, Zane is.. the same, Kai got glue in his hair. Don't ask.  
And Gea was flirting with Nya or whatever that's called. Talking? Probably.

"Do you know where Lloyd went?" Kai asked Zane, whom, in response, just pointed upstairs.

To quickly explain Jay's stomachache, it was a bet. Kai offered him a fat 20 dollar bill if he drank all the punch.  
He did it.

Anyways.

Kai attempted to climb the stairs, but a flurry of waiters and waitresses forced him back downstairs.

He let it go this time. Around second attempt, two screaming fangirls tackled him, and.. well, you can assume the rest.

Still, he hadn't been able to reach the top of the stairs. He was starting to get frustrated.  
Third attempt, he managed to avoid a giant falling cart of food and finally make it up.

The success ended quickly. Someone shoved into him and they both flew down the stairs.

He groaned out loud and stood only himself up. 'Final attempt', he promised in his head.

Kai was surprised to find that nothing was getting in his way and made it to the top just fine.  
"Ah, Kai, my boy!" The mayor greeted, grabbing the Fire Elemental's unwilling hand to shake it, "It's been a long while, hasn't it?" His puffy red cheeks rose in a smile. You can see he's smiling just from his eyes and cheeks, but the smile itself was trapped under a big bushy mustache.

Kai was confused for a few moments, but shook himself out of it and returned the greeting.  
"Too long, sir."  
"How is that sister of yours? Becoming the Water Ninja is a big step, after all!"

Behind the butter roll of a mayor, he could see Lloyd in his gi, staring.  
His hood was down, it was clearly him, but.. his eyes. They weren't the normal crimson*, they were.. magenta. A more saturated and unnatural color for him.

Distracted, Kai replied, "She's.. good, yeah.."  
"And Lloyd? I noticed he wasn't there while you others were saving me. I feared he was sick with the flu,"  
The magenta-eyed Lloyd moved closer, closer, closer, until he was in arms reach of the mayor.  
"Or worse, I feared he preferred to let me fall. Agh, but I knew that mustn't be it. He's got too good a heart, right?" He chuckled a bit at the silly thinking.

Lloyd tapped his shoulder. It took a few taps for Mayor Butter Roll to turn and see who it was, but when he did, a delighted smile spread across his face, "Speak of the devil! How are you, my boy?"

Kai could tell in an instant, the way he looked at the mayor. It was a bad hunger. A blood thirst.  
"That's not.." was the last thing he said to the mayor that night.

Anything else might be snarls or growls, but for now, nothing more.

It only took the fake Lloyd half a second to shove into the mayor's chest. One more second, once the fat leader hit the railing, an ear piercing SNAP filled the entire party room, and then he hit the floor.

The salty downpour outside was well deserved that cold and sharp night.

The fall was enough to kill someone if they landed on the wrong spot.  
Luckily, he didn't. And he was unconscious enough not to feel it.

Kai looked up from the fallen man, and Lloyd was gone.

The real Lloyd heard a shrill scream in the other room and snapped from his trance.  
"Where is he?" A broad man with thick whiskers bellowed.  
"Look for him!" A skinny man with spectacles and no hair ordered.  
"Call the police!" A short woman with frizzy hair trembled.  
"Is that him? A young waiter asked, peering into the portrait hallway at the two who were formerly dancing.  
Lloyd was just about to look at his accuser, but Godwin gripped her hands on both sides of his face, turned it back to her, and kissed him.

Out of disgust, the waiter turned and walked the other way.

The Green Savior pulled away, flustered and aggravated, "What was that for?"

Godwin snorted, "They're looking for you. Discomfort is the easiest way to lose someone's attenti-"  
"Why are they looking for me? What have you done?" He interrupted, his brows furrowing.

"What have I done? What have YOU done is the question you should be asking!"

Out of fury, he growled out loud, turned and belted into the main room.

"Greenie, they'll KILL YOU!" She cried to him, hardly able to get through to him or run in her stupid kimono.

He blocked her petty voice out and halted to a stop just on the balcony. He had to calculate whether or not he would be able to jump and live.

He jumped. He lived.

"Lloyd!" Kai exclaimed, "Where were you?"  
"Hallway, can't talk! Get everyone outside!"

People were either crowding around the fallen mayor or trying to contain Lloyd as he ran.

Already there were police sirens ringing outside in the dripping rain.

Kai did as told. Cole and Jay, however, were.. in a hospital because.. they were both poisoned, y'know.  
He managed to get everyone up above the screaming red and blue sirens.

"What happened in there? That wasn't really him, was it?" Nya asked her brother, unsure of whether or not it could be true.

"I.. no, it wasn't him. It was an imposter who had PURPLE eyes," He explained.

"Purple?" Gea asked, "Could it be Godwin?"

"I have no doubts," Zane returned, "but if that is the case.. Lloyd is in a lot of trouble."


End file.
